Record Labels (Complete Wiki)
Record Labels (Complete Wiki) is the complete collection of Wiki pages from this site, featuring bootleg and minor records labels that are Duran Duran and band related. 747 755 ABC Radio International ABC Rock Radio Network ABC Watermark Aces High Records Advance Sound Production Co. Ltd AFRTS Akurama V Albatros Digital The Album Network Aliance Imaging Alice@97.3 All of Us AMA AMCOS-SW Andywickett Production Anonymous Records Aquarius ARSound Art AS Atlantic Records Audio Master Records Аудио-Лэнд Backstage Baktabak Batman Unlimited BBC Transcription Services BBG Beech Marten Records Best Records Big Bang Big Bang Beat Ltd Big Beat Records Big Car Big Head Sesh Records Big Music Big Thumb Records Billboard Black Cat Records Blackboard Blaze Music Borders B-STAR Music Café Galleri Car Music Catbirdman CB C.B.A. CBS Radio CD-4 Chelsea Records Chrome Dreams Clayton Webster Corporation Cleopatra Coca-Cola Cold Turkey Records Concert Confortable Contessa Coqueiro Verde Coronet Counterfeit Crime Crow Productions C.S. Dance Floor Music Dark Image Productions DD Fan Club DD Productions De Luxe Collection Death Records Recordings Decade Deck Note Music Dial Global Digital Digital Records D.I.R. Broadcasting Corp. Direct Music DiscoMadness DJ's Club DMC 60 New Waves DMC Records DMD Dream Sound Studio Drum Trader Duran's Fan Club Paris Duraniumfromvienna Duranmajo Duransicily.com ED Records Ltd Ego Record Ejectthetape electricangelo@yahoo.com Empire Energy Records Entertainment Supplies ET Euro Star Eurostar Entertainment E/Vision Records Falcon Music Fare Feico Fonoteka Foot Print Fresh Music Furyo Records Garra Mediacorp GD Records Gema GL GL Records Glory Go The Godfatherecords Godtechs Records Golden Collection Golden Lion Golden Stars Grapefruit Green Mono Music Studio Hawk HDTV Ready Hins Collection Hip-Hop Records Hits Post Modern Syndrome Home Collection Hot Rocks IBM Ice Records IMD Immortal Clips Inner View International Pop Jakarta Japan Network Supply JNJ Studios Jumbo Sounds K. B. Radio Corp Kam Loon & Mig King Biscuit Records King's Kiss The Stone La-La Land Records Laser Music Cassette Le Bon Ton Records Lighthouse Live Storm London Wavelength Lord LW Editora M Machinegun Matrix Max MC MCD / Pickwick Music Melodies Midem Records Midnight Beat Mint Vinyl Records MK MM Moho Uehmp Mona Lisa Monada Rec. MP3 Music Collection MP3 Service MpegCD.ru MRBB Music Box Records Music Star Musicals Musicbox Mute Records Mutual Broadcasting System, Inc. Neonella Neurotic Baby NFK NSBA Productions, Inc. nuno_45 Oak Records Omega Productions On Screen Films On Stage On Stage Records Ondrias OOO Music The Orchard Orlake Pack Music Paco Pan Audio Panda Music Pegasus Records Perina Pernusa [Belgium|[PIAS Belgium]] [Recordings|[PIAS Recordings]] Pirates For Life Planet-X Pluto Records PMT PolyStar Pop Premier Super Premiere-Atlantic Pacific Prince PROF Records Project Zip Radio International Radio Ventures RC Red Phantom Reflex Music GMBH RGM RKO Radio Networks Robespierre Rock Solid Records Romanduran Rottweiler RPM Rubin Sagitarius Santa Claus SBP S.D.R. Records S.I.N. Sing Blue Silver Records Skanger Smuggled Sounds Sonique Records Sound Experience Sound Plus The Source SP Music Specialist Recording SR SRecords Star Star 100.7 FM Star Mark Star Music Star Records Star Track Stick Shift Recordings Super Tape Sylph Records Takt Music Talkies Team Telarc Digital Telemedia Telstar Ten That's Life themusic.com Thomsun Original Thumbs Up Records TIG Tiger TM Century Tom Zo Top Records Tornado Tornado Records Toros Records Trans World Entertainment Tree Records Tshaw Yang Records Turbo Turtlestar Productions UFO Umbrella Records Unifaun Records United United Stations United Stations Radio Networks Universal Music Universo Cultural Unknown Labels US Vegueta VideoArts Music Vintage Masters Vivo Voodoo Records Voodoo Video VZ Multimídia Ltda Warner Music Japan Inc. Watts West Star Music Westwood One WFR Records Whippet XAE Category:Record labels